


Brotherly Advice

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes little brothers offer good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice

Gabriel has the distinct impression Castiel was laughing at him. He couldn't prove it because Castiel only looked at him with those too serious eyes but Gabriel knows Castiel is amused. It's in the hint of the way his lips curl up and the feeling of his Grace. The same sort of thing Gabriel's seen on Sam, when Sam is being amused at Dean's expense.

Little brothers are the same no matter what species. Alive to make their big brother's lives hell.   
Which just brings Gabriel back to his problem. Sam Winchester, little brother of Dean. Currently, sitting at the crappy table in yet another crappy motel the Winchesters so love. His head was down as he read, one hand picking through a candy bowl sitting at his elbow on the table.

"Perhaps if you just tell him." Castiel mused, head tilted as he studied Sam.

Gabriel chewed on a chocolate bar more vigorously. There was definitely a smug tone to Castiel's voice.

"Your current methods appear not to be working. Human courtship is much different than our own. I could show you how."

Gabriel glared at Castiel, mustering the full power of older brother and archangel behind it. Castiel didn't even quiver, standing there serene, and still.

"I've been on the Earth for far longer than you, little brother. I'm intimately familiar with how humans interact." He tossed the candy wrapper over his shoulder, making it disappear. "And exactly how did you court your human? I heard something about a bordello and a promise of not dying a virgin."

Castiel's cheeks flushed, eyes dropping quickly. He hastily fled, something about Dean calling him, even though his phone never rang. Gabriel chortled.

He turned back to his problem. He'd been trying to court Sam for weeks now, using both human and angelic ways but the man didn't even respond. Didn't even seem to notice what Gabriel was doing.

Deciding that maybe Castiel might have a point, though he would never let little brother know, Gabriel walked over to Sam. He pulled the book out of Sam's fingers, shoved him away from the table and straddled him. Ignoring the surprised look on Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him hard, pouring all of his want and frustration into the kiss.

Sam was still for a very long time. Long enough for Gabriel to turn cold and pull away. But then Sam's hands came up, crushing Gabriel to him as he took control of the kiss.

"About time, Winchester." Gabriel grumbled at Sam when he let Sam come up for air.

Sam blinked, and Gabriel caught the flash of thoughts racing through his mind before Sam's eyes widened.

"You were coming on to me all this time?" Sam stared at him.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes skyward, sending up a silent prayer to his absent father about dense humans.

Sam flushed, hands moving gently against Gabriel where Gabriel still sat in his lap. "Jess had to thump me over the head to make me realize she was interested in me."

Gabriel leaned in for another kiss, silently accepting Sam's apology for being so oblivious. It really wasn't Sam's fault. After all, he was only human.


End file.
